Bahamas
by AshAndPikachuRock
Summary: Bahamas is a young Hetalian living on Feralheart Island. She falls in love with John, a homestuck from another land. However, due to their love, the two sides began fighting with each other. Can they stop it?


Chorus: _**In sixteen hundred seven**_

_**We sailed the open sea**_

_**For glory, God and gold and the Virginia Company**_

_**For the New World is like heaven**_

_**And we'll all be rich and free**_

_**Or so we have been told by the Virginia Company **_

**_Long ago, a group of ferals known as the Homestucks set out on a large ship to search for new lands and other ferals. In the city of Impressive Title, the ferals had already packed their bags and were volunteering to go on the long trip, also saying goodbye to their families. One of them was doing that right now. He is a white wolf with red markings, a blonde tuft of fur on his head that trailed down his back, black shades, and a red collar with a black disk hooked to it. His name is Dave. _**

_**So we have been told by the Virginia Company**_

**_A small dog named Lil Cal who was standing on the head of a large wolf named Bro took off his cap, and placed it on Dave's head to remind him of home. Dave waved one last good-bye before climbing onto the ship._**

_**For glory, God and Gold and the Virginia Company**_

**_The rest of the ferals said goodbye and began to climb the ship. Nearby, some Homestucks shouted orders to each other as another feral began to climb onto the ship. He had light silver fur with blue markings, black hair, blue hair, glasses, and a blue collar with the picture of a green slime ghost hooked to it. His name is John. Two other ferals watched him climb on. The first one is an orange-colored wolf with black pointy shades, blonde hair just like Dave's, except more spiky, and an orange collar with an orange cap hooked to it. His name is Dirk. The other is a light green colored wolf with black hair that resembled John's, dark green markings, and a green collar with a green skull hooked to it. His name is Jake. Jake looked at his friend, "Hey! Is that John?" he questioned. Dirk grinned, "That's him, alright. The old sea dog." Dave appeared next to them, "Captain John Egbert! I've heard some amazing stories about him." He wagged his tail in happiness. Jake looked down, "Are you coming on this voyage, too?" He shouted. Dirk put a paw on his friend's shoulder, "Of course he is. You can't fight Hetalians without John Egbert!"_**

**_John leaped onto the cannon just as it was being hoisted, "That's right." He barked as the cannon sailed through the air. "I'm not going to let you boys have all the fun." He leaped down next to them, grinning._**

**_Meanwhile, a carriage driven by two white stallions veered through the harbor as the soldiers got into place as it stopped and opened. From the carriage emerged a dark-gray colored wolf with black messy hair on his head that trailed down his back, a Cancer symbol on his shoulder, and orange nubby horns. He was the governor, Karkat._**

_**On the beaches of London**_

_**There's diamonds like debris**_

_**There's silver rivers flow and gold you pick right off a tree**_

**_As Karkat headed toward the ship, another feral emerged. This feral had white make-up on his face, messy black hair, a purple Capricorn symbol on his shoulder, and orange wavy horns. His name is Gamzee, Karkat's assistant. He carried a basket which contained a grey cat with black stripes, named Iancat, Karkat's pet._**

_**With a nugget for my Winnie**_

_**And another one for me**_

_**And all the rest will go to the Virginia Company**_

_**As the ship slowly began to part from the harbor, the Homestucks began waving their last goodbyes to their family and friends. The ferals on the deck jumped up and down, waving with their paws as the ship set out into the ocean, leaving their old home behind.**_

_**It's glory, God and gold**_

_**And the Feralian Company**_

_**I**_**_t had been about a week since the voyage to Feralheart Island began, and already things were hard for the travelers. They had run into a storm, and the ship was being thrown around on the waves like a rag doll, shaking back and forth and rocking in all directions. The ferals were struggling to keep the sails up, tugging and pulling with their mouths. "Wafth outh!" A crew member shouted as a monstrous wave of water blew onto the deck. Below the deck, two crew members tried to keep out the water._**

**_"Faster! She's taking more water!" The crew member, named Sollux, shouted. Dave was tying ropes around the cannons when suddenly, they snapped in two. He quickly stopped it from rolling to side to side, but he needed help. He looked up and spotted John trying to help with the sails. "John! Get down here!" he shouted. "The cannons are breaking loose!" John heard the call and quickly swung down on a rope, landing beside his friend. "Reef the top sails! Steady on your course." He began to help him, "It's alright, Dave. We'll get it tied up."_**

**_A feral named Equius shouted, "Say your prayers, lad!" Just then, an even bigger wave of water stormed onto the deck. The ferals screeched and panicked. Dave and John struggled to get away, but it was too strong. The splash hit both of them. John was able to climb back onto the ship, but Dave wasn't so lucky. The wave blew him into the water and over the ship! "Help!" He howled._**

**_"Man overboard!" shouted a feral named Eridan in the crow's nest. "Help me!" he exclaimed, trying to dog-paddle, but the waves were too strong. They hit again and blew him further out to sea. Jake howled, "He's lost, we've got to stay on course! It's hopeless!" Dirk was running around, trying to find any lost ferals, "Panic-panic-panic-panic-panicpanicpanic!" he exclaimed, his fur wet and glasses dripping with water. "Pull the pin!" John exclaimed, holding the rope around his shoulder. "Yes sir!" The crew member named Rufioh exclaimed, so he pulled the pin. John ran through the crowd of panicking ferals and then dived into the ocean. "John!" exclaimed Dirk, looking over the rails, "Are you crazy?!"_**

**_John swam towards the drowning Dave and grabbed him, "Don't worry Dave," He gulped, pulling their heads above water, "I've got ya." Just then, the pulley with the rope broke off. Jake saw this, "Quick! Get the rope!" The crew ran and began to pull the rope back up, but the rope still held the two ferals._**

**_"Come on boys, pull!" Dirk shouted, _**as he and the others continued pulling the rope. The two ferals slowly began to pull above the surface. "Pull, pull!" Dirk yelled, "Put your backs into it!" John and Dave were finally pulled out of the water and thrown onto the ship, soaking wet. Dirk walked over and smiled, "There, my lucky lad."

"Well, that was refreshing." barked John. "Well done, Egbert." barked Jake, helping John to his paws. "Of course. You'd all do the same for me." He said. The crew nodded, "Sure!" they all barked. Just then, the lightning flashed. Karkat appeared with Iancat in his arm. "Trouble on deck?" He asked, leaping down the steps to join the ferals.

"Governor Karkat," mouthed Dave. "Dave fell overboard, sir." replied John. "Thank the heavens he has been successfully retrieved." Karkat nodded, "A wonderful job, John."

"Thank you," John dipped his head in respect.

"Now don't lose heart men, it won't be long until we reach the new world and remember what waits out there…freedom," Karkat shouted as Iancat meowed, "Prosperity!" He continued meowing, hiding some hisses in his meows. "The adventure of our lives. You are the finest crew The Feral Worldhas to offer and nothing, not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on, men!" Karkat left as the group began howling and cheering.

Gamzee followed behind him, holding a large umbrella. "A stirring oration, sir. I'm sure the men were most exhilarated."

"Let us hope so. I'll need those foolish furballs to dig up my gold, won't I?" Karkat smirked. Iancat smirked evilly and nodded, "Reeorrrw! Correct!"

The crew continued with their work as John tossed a rope over to Dave, who tied it around the cannon, "This new world is going to be great, John. I'm going to get a pile of gold, build me a big house and if any Hetalians tried to stop me, I'll blast them." John barked, "You just worry about that fortune of yours, Dave. Leave the savages to me." Jake came over and started helping, "Do you think they'll give us any trouble, Egbert?" Dirk came over, smirking, "Not as much trouble as John will give them."

Crew: _**We'll kill ourselves a Savage**_

**_John hit the mop with his hammer, causing it to fall on top of the sunglasses-wearing wolf's head._**

John: _**Or maybe two or three**_

_**John swiped the barrel full of wine, making a hole in it. Wine began to pour out as the crew ran to it, filling up their cups.**_

John and crew: _**We're stalwart men and bold of the Virginia Company**_

_**John and Dave began to climb up to the crow's nest, "What do you suppose the new world will look like?" Dave asked John.**_

"Like all the others I suppose," John replied. He added, "I've seen hundreds of New Worlds, Dave. What could possibly be different about this one?"

However, John would soon discover that his life would change forever from what he found in the new world, where he would meet the love of his life.

Crew: _**It's glory, God and gold and the Virginia Company**_

****The ship continued sailing into the night, as the New World neared faster and faster.


End file.
